


Rocky Road with a side of Jealousy

by Jacksonian



Series: Lucifer Prompts [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: #luciferprompts, F/M, Jealousy, Slanket, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksonian/pseuds/Jacksonian
Summary: Lucifer gets jealous and spends his night the way Candy taught him, with ice cream and a slanket.(Response to Lucifer Prompt)





	Rocky Road with a side of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer Prompts : After a rough day, Chloe comes around to confront big bad Satan about something but finds him asleep on the couch wearing a hideous red slanket, surrounded by snacks and empty ice cream tubs, while ET plays in the background. 
> 
> Author Note: Takes place after Candy but before Pierce. I had to change a little bit of the situation because I can’t imagine anyone eating more than 1 tub of ice cream. That's a lot of dairy.

They had fought all morning. Lucifer kept trying to make insane connections between the woman who’s boyfriend murdered her ex-husband and the relationship between himself and Dan. It was distracting at best and annoyingly childish at worst. She had made matters worse on accident because prior to arriving at the crime scene, Dan had brought her coffee and Lucifer had not. She had kissed Dan’s cheek and thanked him for the much-needed caffeine right in front of Lucifer but it’s not like they were dating. And he was the one who had run off with the “exotic dancer,” there should be no reason for him to be jealous.

Regardless, after a whole morning of bickering she had sent him home to clear her head and to get him away from Dan. Now it was time to finish the conversation. She couldn’t let this fester overnight or who knows what trouble Lucifer might get into.

Chloe dropped Trixie off with Dan and drove over to LUX. It was packed as usual but her favorite bouncer was working the line tonight. “Hey Joseph, is Lucifer in?”

“You know, I honestly haven’t him much today, let me radio Patrick.” Joseph was a really large man, fully tatted and mean looking but one of the nicest convicted felons Chloe had ever met. He was turning his life around nicely with a wonderful boyfriend and their joint security business. Chloe wondered how many people were given opportunities like this from Lucifer.

“Ok, Detective. It sounds like he was on the floor early this afternoon has been in the Penthouse since, you’re welcome to go up and check on him. He shouldn’t be hosting any other visitors tonight. Patrick has the elevator on Family-Only lock down.”

“Thank you Joseph, have a wonderful night and say hi to Aiden for me.” She smiled as she slipped past him to the elevator and keyed in the code.

As the floors dinged she worked herself back into her previously frustrated state. She couldn’t let a nice conversation with the bouncer ruin her rant. The doors opened to a somewhat dark living quarters but she could hear the TV on in the far corner of the flat. “Lucifer!” she hollered hoping to get the surprise advantage on him.

When he didn’t respond she stalked forward and just as she was about to yell again she caught sight of him lying on the couch, wrapped in his fluffy red slanket, with a tub of rocky road ice cream melting on his stomach. She could see trail marks from his guy-liner on the sides of his face and suddenly she couldn’t keep her ire up. He looked pathetic. No wonder Patrick locked the elevator. There wasn’t even alcohol or drugs on the table, just ice cream and the Hallmark channel.

Sighing to herself, she turned off the TV, put away the trash and sat down next Lucifer on the couch. He was snoring like a field wench and it was adorable. Leaning forward, she placed a kiss to the top of his head and tucked his blanket in tight around him. He woke up slightly at the touch, not entirely coherent but enough to mumble, “I’s so sorry Detective, I was stupid jelly.”

“Yes, you were, but I forgive you.” She smiled and wiped the eyeliner from under his right eye. Maybe he had taken some drugs before she got there, it wasn't like him to be so inelegant with his words.

“’Cuz you love me?” He slurred as he buried his face into the couch cushion.

“Maybe” she smirked standing up from the couch.

“I wuvu Koey,“ he tucked his head down and promptly began snoring again.

Yep, she was a sucker for this damn fool. She’d have to deal with him tomorrow, obviously she was losing today’s battle to his royal cuteness, but she took revenge by climbing into his bed and falling asleep on his soft silk sheets while he lay cramped under that ugly red half-blanket on the couch.


End file.
